The pervasiveness of touch screen enabled devices is ever increasing, including both mobile device and stationary device types. For example, users can interact with a traditional desktop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, and so on to access a variety of functionality for work and personal uses. Additionally, the variety of functionality that is available to users of touch screen enabled devices also continues to increase.
However, interaction by a user with touch screen enabled devices, and related display content such as documents, web pages, images, video, notifications, etc., can be hindered by the plethora of display content submitted continuously to the display of the touch screen enabled devices. This volume of display content can provide viewability and readability obstructions along with a distraction to the user, who typically view or read the displayed content to determine its relevance to the user at any given moment. Consequently, navigation through these multiply pieces of displayed content to easily view, read, and locate desired information can take a significant amount of time, which can be further complicated by any number of applications that are running on the touch screen device.